Although the subject of Broadband has been around for a long time, many of the practical questions to how it could be deployed have not been fully addressed.
It may not be clear what broadband applications will finally emerge, but unless there is an effective means of physically providing Broadband connections through access networks, then broadband connections will not become very numerous.